Dark Wishes
by Tyrannochu
Summary: The legendary Jirachi is said to grant the wishes of the pure of heart. But what happens when someone with darkness in their heart finds Jirachi? Follow Simon and his friend Kyle as the set off on their Pokémon adventure, fighting Gym battles, other trainers as well as those with malicious intent. Feel free to give suggestions and editing ideas... Open for criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

"Go time." I say looking to the ground, trying to remain calm. I look up and walk forward to this small round room with a red and white circle on the ground. As I enter, a glass door shut behind me and the room starts to rise. It soon rose high enough to see the floor above. I look around and see many people, spectators, waiting impatiently for the last battle of the tourney. I can hear their noisy cheers and air horns before the glass door even opened. The glass door opens, and the roar of the crowd assaults my eardrums. I keep my cool, and proceed forward to a white circle next to a red and blue circle. I take my position and look ahead. There is another person standing across the circle from me. I can't quite make out their features but I can tell it is a man.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to meet the finalists?!" A man shouts over a speaker system. The crowd answers with an earsplitting shout. "Good answer" The announcer says in an excited tone. "In the red corner, we have a trainer who has come all the way from the Idoh region! Give it up for Simon!" The crowd screams and cheers at the sound of my name. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "And in the blue corner, we have… uhm…" the announcer stammers. The audience grows silent. After a few minutes the announcer comes back. "We apologize for the delay folks. We will only be a few more minutes." I look over at the man and he begins to walk toward me. I panic and turn to run away. Before I can so much as take a step, I feel a sharp rap on my head. I close my eyes preparing for another hit.

"Molly, stop beating up your brother." A male voice says. I feel a weight lift off my chest. I groggily open my eyes to see a little girl, wielding the ever deadly block, being lifted off my chest. I open them further and see my dad picking up my sister. I groan and pull the covers over my face. "Simon, come on… It's morning."

I peek out at my clock. "Dad, it's only eight in the morning. The ceremony isn't until eleven." I whine. I retreat further beneath my blanket and curl up into a warm little ball.

"Well, you know what they say… The early bird gets the Weedle." He says as he walks out with Molly in his arms.

"The early bird gets the Caterpie, Dad! Nothing likes eating Weedle!" I yell from my blanket cocoon. I peek out at the clock again. One minute after eight. "No sense in going back to sleep now." I mumble to myself. I sit up and glance out the window. It is a beautiful, sunny day. I can hear the Pidgey outside and children playing. I stand up, stretch and walk out of my room to the kitchen. Molly starts chattering as my dad stands at the stove, cooking breakfast. "Oh, so you did get up." He says without looking back at me.

I grunt my reply and kneel down by Molly. "Hey, Molly" I say in a sing-song voice. She looks up at me with her brown eyes and reaches up and grabs a handful of my hair and yanks. I flinch at the pain and open my eyes to see her little fist full of brown curly hair. My brown curly hair to be specific. I take it back from her and take it over to the garbage and throw it out. "Dad, she's pulling hair again."

Dad drops his arms to his side in annoyance. "Simon, you are 15 years old. Deal with it by yourself." I stick my tongue out at him behind his back, which makes Molly laugh. I get back up and sit at the kitchen table. I put my head in my hands and think. The ceremony for the graduating class from the West Idoh Pokemon Academy was today. In spite of the fact that I am in no way a good or even an average student, I managed to pass anyway. I was going to be given my Pokemon Trainer License in addition to a starter. Everyone is supposed to be enrolled in the academy by the time they are ten and graduate by the time they are 15. In the past, you could start your Pokemon journey at age ten. But whatever governing body sets the laws and regulations decided that ten is too young. After a long debate, they decided that by age 15 boys and girls are old enough to make sound and rational decisions. I chuckled at the thought of some of my… less gifted classmates making rational decisions.

After a little while, a plate of eggs and bacon appears in front of me. I look up to see Dad putting Molly in a high chair and giving her some cereal. "So," he starts "do you know what Pokemon you are going to pick to start with?" I realize I haven't given it any thought. There were many choices. In other regions, they only had three options, but in the Idoh region, they took the three starters from five other regions. From the Kanto region you had; the Grass type, Bulbasaur; the Fire type, Charmander; and the Water type, Squirtle. From the Johto region you could pick Chikorita, the Grass type; Cyndiquil, the Fire type; or Totodile, the Water type. Hoenn had Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip as Grass, Fire and Water respectively. The Sinnoh region gave us Turtwig for Grass, Chimchar for Fire, and Piplup for Water. And all the way from the Unova region hailed Snivy as the Grass starter, Tepig as the Fire starter, and Oshawott as the Water starter.

'_So many choices and only,'_ I look at a clock on the wall _'two hours!'_ I think to myself. _'I have to get ready to go! Kyle will be here any minute!'_ I eat quickly and run upstairs and change out of my pajamas and into real clothes. No time to shower or anything like that. _'Man, knowing Kyle he'll likely be waiting in the doorway for me.'_ I think to myself. Sure enough when I got half way down the stairs I could see him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed impatiently. He is a little shorter than me and his rectangular black rimmed glasses hide his green eyes. His short brown hair is uncombed as if he had to hurry here.

"It's about time you got down here." He says when he spots me walking down the stairs. "Come on, we are going to be late. Is your bike fixed?" That's Kyle. No greeting, no nonsensical chit-chat. He likes to keep it short, sweet and to the point. But he is smart. Third in the class kind of smart. On Fridays when we had the battle simulations, nearly everyone was afraid to go against him. He always seemed to be three moves ahead of everyone. But in my opinion, the battle simulator doesn't prove anything. There are things it doesn't take into account. Things like determination, luck and just plain spunk. I don't have much of any of those, least of all luck.

"Yeah, my bike is fixed. Let's get the show on the road." I reply, pulling my backpack onto my back. "Bye Dad. We'll be back soon!" I yell before exiting the door. Kyle waits by the front gate while I go to the back of the house and grab my bike. "Hurry up!" He says with an irritated tone. I scowl at him as I pull my bike to the front gate. We both mount our bikes and we ride off down the road, towards Town Hall where the ceremony is going to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

"And naturally, the bike rack is full" I complain to nobody in particular. I look all along the rack for even a little space to lock my bike up. In my home village of Winson, everything is so close together, that you don't need cars to get from place to place. Everyone just rides their bikes or walks. I find a small spot on the end to put my bike. Kyle had forgotten he had to meet up with teachers for an Honors meeting, so he just dumps his bike off in the dirt and runs off. I chuckle to myself as I walk to the end to lock my bike up. No one has ever had their bike stolen, but it was a force of habit. I lock my bike up and stand up straight again. That is when I see her.

She has this golden blonde hair that goes down a little past her shoulders and is held out of her face with a green bow. Even though she wears a pair of blue rimmed glasses, I can still see her sapphire blue eyes. She wears a green skirt that goes down to her knees. Her arms and legs have little cuts and scrapes on them as if she has tripped. I feel my face flush at the sight of her. She must feel my gaze or something because she turns and looks right into my eyes. Although the sudden movement startles me, I don't break my gaze. I realize I must have been staring like a moron because when Kyle steps in front of me. "What are you gawking at, Simon?" Kyle asks, trying to look down my line of sight. I recover from the shock and peek around him, but she is gone.

I sigh. "Nothing now, idiot." I answer in an annoyed tone. I wanted to find out who she was, but I didn't know how to find her. She wasn't anyone I'd seen around the village before. "I don't think she's from around here…" I mumble to myself. Kyle looks at me expectantly. I look back at him. "Don't worry about it" I assure him. "We should go sit down."

Kyle and I make our way through the crowd to the front row of seats in front facing a large blue backdrop. As we walk, I keep a look out for that girl. We reach the front row and I haven't seen her again. There is a sign with large letters printed on it that reads 'Reserved'. This is where the graduates are supposed to sit. Kyle and I take a seat near the aisle.

"So, do you know what Pokemon you are going to start with?" I ask him. If anyone had a plan, it was Kyle.

He shakes his head. "But I did narrow my options down to three; Torchic, Squirtle and Snivy."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why those three?"

Kyle chuckles and crosses his arms across his chest and sits back in his chair. "Just a matter of preference. Not to mention their evolutions look badass." He dug through his pockets and produced three photographs. He picks one and hands it to me. It depicts a green snake-like Pokemon with what looks like leaves on its tail. "This is Serperior. It is the final evolution of Snivy." He was right, it did look pretty cool. And strong. "Here, check out this one." He takes the picture of Serperior and hands me another one. This one was of a red Pokemon with yellow by its feet, which looked to be talons. It has hands whose fingers were sharp claws and fire is coming from its wrists. "That one is Blaziken. The final evolutionary stage of Torchic. Not only is it a Fire type, but it is also a Fighting type." I look over the photo a bit more.

'Maybe I will take Torchic… Its evolution looks awesome. But otherwise I don't know much about it…' I think to myself. 'It is an option at least.' He takes the photo back and hands me the last one.

"And this one is Blastoise, the final evolution of Squirtle."This Pokemon is blue with a brown shell and a tan underside. Cannons protrude from either shoulder. "The cannons on its back shoot water at high velocity."This Pokemon looks pretty awesome too. Maybe I should have done some research on my options. It would have at least given me an idea on what to choose.

Kyle and I talk about the different Pokemon. He tells me everything he knows about each one. Each one has their own strengths and weaknesses. But even what I learn about them doesn't help me come to a decision. I slouch in my chair deep in thought of what to choose. Do I want a Grass type? They sound pretty easy to train. But Fire types are rather powerful. Not to mention how cool water types are. "So, you did pass." An obnoxious voice says next to me. I look to my right and there stands Dakota, the class… jerk. He isn't much of anything really… just a big prick is all. I stand up to face Dakota. He is about half an inch shorter than me, with shortcut brown hair and brown eyes. For some easily explained reason, his voice just makes me want to punch him, and I really want to.

Instead I just smile politely. "Yeah, well you know. I got lucky I guess." 'Must refrain from hitting him and making a scene. You never know if that girl is watching.' I think, trying to calm myself down. If it weren't for that fact, I probably would have knocked him senseless upon sight. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I really hate this guy.

Needless to say, he keeps pushing my proverbial buttons. "Lucky is right. With your grades and your battle skills, it is a miracle you made it through Year 1" he says with a smug smirk on his face. I feel my fist clench into a tight fist. It is very likely that I would have decked him in the face in a matter of seconds. Before I can make any kind of move, there is a tapping on a set of speakers in the front.

"Can everyone please sit down?" An older man asks over the speakers. I look over and see my Year 1 instructor, Mr. Dell. Dell is a portly man, easily in his 50's. His balding head always seems sweaty, but his eyes are kind and knowing. He is wearing a brown suit that he always wears for these kinds of occasions along with a tan tie that has some food stains on it. He hasn't changed at all since I had last seen him about four years ago. I look behind him and notice the other teachers. To the right of his empty seat is Mrs. Spaulding, the Year 2 teacher. She is the queen of mean teachers everywhere. She is tall and bony and wears the ugliest glasses ever on the end of her nose and the ugliest purple dress. I'm fairly certain she is only in her 50's as well, but looks to be in her 80's.

"Well someone hasn't aged well." I point out to Kyle. He struggles to keep a laugh down and nods his head in agreement. Next to her is her husband, Mr. Spaulding. How a guy as nice as him ended up with that old crone will remain a mystery until the end of time. Mr. Spaulding is pretty much the opposite of his wife. He is a little shorter than her, looks good in the black suit he wears with a matching hat, and somehow looks younger than I remember. He also has a really cool mustache. Aside from being the Year 4 teacher, he is also the Survival teacher. The Survival class was another thing the Higher-Ups made mandatory. Just one more thing to ensure the safety of young trainers. It was supposed to be two weeks of hard work, but Mr. Spaulding managed to make it fun. Even so, we learned everything we needed to be out in the wilderness for extended periods of time.

On the far right end is Dr. Murphy, the only one with an actual degree in Pokemon Sciences. He is the Year 5 teacher and by far the most boring. He uses all of the worst teaching methods. Slide shows that would put you to sleep faster than you can say 'sleep powder'. Lectures that move slower than a Shuckle in quicksand. And to top it all off is his monotone. While he is good at staying on track, he may as well have been using his computer to talk with how much emotion he puts into it. He wears what he always wore, a white lab coat (even though the Pokemon Academy doesn't have a lab of any kind) and black slacks. The only difference is what he wears on his feet. Instead of the usual slippers, he instead is wearing dress shoes. I'm pretty sure the guy dislikes me. You can only go through so many "You-can-do-better" speeches before you detest the one you keep telling it to. In any case, I scraped by with a barely passing grade. It was then I realized that there was an empty chair. I'm pretty sure it belongs to Mr. Ross who is not only the Year 4 teacher, but also the founder and principal. It is a bit strange when someone so important is not at an event like this.

Mr. Dell clears his throat. "Unfortunately, Mr. Ross has gone to Johto on vacation and gotten stuck. So I will be filling in for him for the purpose of this speech." He takes a sip of water before beginning his speech. "Friends and families. We have come together…" I only catch bits of his speech between small naps. He goes on about companionship and loyalty and other stuff you hear in any graduation speech. I start listening again in time to hear, "Let me introduce our special guest from Kanto, Jennifer Peterson." I quickly look up. There stands the blonde girl I had seen earlier.

'So, her name is Jennifer, huh?' I thought to myself

She smiles as she takes the microphone from Dell. "Thank you " she says to him before turning to face the crowd. "Thank you all for having me. When Mr. Ross heard I came here for research, he insisted that I come and present the new trainers their very first Pokemon. I know just how important this day is for all of you, having been there myself only a year ago.I was so excited to start my own journey with Pokemon. And now it is your turn. So, without further ado, let's begin!" The whole crowd cheers and applauds. She picks up an envelope that contains the names of the graduating class. "When I call your name, please come up to be given your license and your first Pokemon. Austin Meyers." Dell hands him a small rectangle. He looks around frantically and then mouths something to Mr. Spaulding and Dr. Murphy. They stand up and walk behind the backdrop. They emerge moments later carrying a table and a large case. Spaulding gently places the case on top of the table. "Sorry about that." Jennifer says. "Now, choose who you will be starting your adventure with."

Austin walks over to the case and picks up a red and white ball. The ball, which is called a pokeball, contains whichever Pokemon he chose. He is about to bring it out before Jennifer stops him. "Please move along and sit back down. We need to keep this moving." He is a bit disappointed that he can't meet his partner yet, but goes and sits down anyway.

It goes like this for about half an hour. I am so eager to pick mine that I count how many people have gone before me. There are enough of us that they have to pull out new cases, so that everyone can get what they want. "Simon Arthur." Jennifer calls out. I am so unbelievably happy I almost can't get up. I walk up the aisle and to her and Dell. Mr. Dell hands me a small rectangle of laminated card stock. It is my Trainer License. With it, I am able to take on the Pokemon League Challenge. All I have to do is collect eight badges from Gym Leaders who are known for being very skilled trainers. Simple enough, right? I look back at Dell. "Good job, Simon. I knew you'd pull through" he says with a twinkle in his eye. I shake his hand and walk past him to the case. Jennifer is standing next to it. "Congratulations to you for graduating. Now, pick the partner you will take to begin your journey." She says waving her hand over the case. I look into the case at the 15 pokeballs. Anyone of the Pokemon they contain would no doubt make an excellent partner, and I still haven't decided on which one I want. So, I do what anyone else in my situation would do. I close my eyes and grab one. As I do the hairs on the back of my neck prick up as if someone is watching me. I pull out the one I grabbed and look at it. It has the symbol of a drop of water over an H. 'A Mudkip! That's perfect!'

I hear a feminine "Ahem" next to me and I look at the source. Jennifer is looking at me… in the eyes. I find myself getting lost in them until she tilts her head for me to move on. I snap out of it, nod and walk back to my seat. I sit down and stare at the pokeball. My very first Pokemon. I can't wait to start my journey tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you're sick?" I shout over the phone. It is the day after the ceremony and Kyle and I are supposed to be leaving for our journey tomorrow. I have everything packed and ready to go, but it looks like we're going to have to wait.

"Look man, I'm sorry." His voice sounds like his nose was plugged with mucus. I hear him cough before saying, "We will leave the moment I get better." There is a long pause before anyone says anything. "You're not going to go without me are you?"

There is no way I would do that. We've been waiting for this day to come ever since we met in Year 1 of Pokemon Academy. I can't simply flake on him and make him go alone, even if we met up later. "No way, man," I say, "If I am going to go on a dangerous adventure where I might die of starvation, I'm not going to do it alone." That last part is a joke… I hope.

"That's good to hear. I didn't actually think you'd leave without me, but I wanted to see what you'd say is all. What you should do is learn everything you can about your Mudkip while we wait. The more you know about it, the better."

"Yeah, you're right. I planned on taking it into the forest and seeing if we can't catch any Pokemon. Just a little head start, you know?"

"You're going to catch Pokemon without me? What the hell man?"

"I said I would wait for you to leave, I never said anything about catching anything. Come on, just one?"

"Hmm" he groans. After a bit more silence he agrees. "But only one Pokemon."

"Sweet, thank you. I'll let you know what I get. And hurry up and get better, will you?"

I hang up the phone and then run right up to my room. I don't want to go looking around for wild Pokemon without being at least a little prepared, so I grab a few Pokeballs and some of the Pokefood my Dad got for my adventure and go back down stairs. I make a couple sandwiches, pack a water-bottle and go outside. I reach in my pocket and pull out the Pokeball that contains my first Pokemon.

You know when something really big happens in your life and it takes a bit to really hit you? This is like that. The happiness I feel now effectively destroys the remaining frustration I have from Kyle delaying our journey by getting sick (how dare he, right?) and it fills me with energy. "Alright, Mudkip. Come on out!" I exclaim as I throw the Pokeball into the air.

The ball opens and emits a red light. The light hits the ground and takes form. When the light fades, Mudkip stands there. Mudkip is a small blue amphibious Pokemon. It has a blue fin on the top of its head, orange gills on either side of its mouth, and a white tail used for swimming. It is of the Water type so it cad use moves like Water Gun. It also has some Ground type characteristics which allow it to use attacks like Mud Slap. This is only the second time I'd let Mudkip out since I got it. The first was for Kyle to evaluate. He found out some things that went over my head when he told me. Something I did understand was that my Mudkip was a female, which is rare. I didn't ask him how he found out and frankly I think it is better that way.

I kneel down in front of Mudkip. "Ready to try and catch a Pokemon?" All she gives me is a nod as I respond. Good enough I suppose. Friendship takes time normally, and Mudkip still has to warm up to me. I nod back to her. "Alright. There's a forest full of Pokemon just waiting to be caught. Let's go." I start towards the forest and my partner Mudkip walks right by my side. Just walking outside with a Pokemon feels awesome. I can't wait to be able to actually travel like this.

After a bit of walking, the two of us reach the edge of the forest. The entrance is well lit but further down the path is darker, and damper. All kinds of Pokemon live inside its thick trees, so this is the perfect place to go and catch one. I look down at Mudkip and she looks back at me. We nod to each other and walk down the path into the forest.

As we walk I looked around at the trees and ground. I see Metapods hanging by a string from tree branches, awaiting evolution. An Aipom nimbly climbs up a tree, takes a look at me and darts off deeper into the woods. I find myself looking around, wondering what I will see next. Suddenly, I hear a noise in some nearby bushes. I whirl around, alert to any slight noise or movement. "Mudkip" Mudkip says and I look down at it. I can see in its eyes it is ready for a fight.

"Ok Mudkip, jump into the brush and use Water Gun!" I command. Mudkip leaps into action and jumps into the bushes. There is a rustle of movement and then a torrent of water shoots out of the bushes carrying something red. The red thing hits a nearby tree with a dull thunk and falls to the ground. Mudkip runs out of the bushes and into the space between me and the red red Pokemon gets up and shakes itself and I finally get a good look at it. It is a Wurmple, a Bug type Pokemon and quite common in forests. It has a yellow stinger on its head and two on its rear, and has several small feet it uses to cling to trees.

It turns to us and boy does it look angry. It aims the stinger on its head towards us. "Mudkip, look out. That's a Poison Sting!" I say. We both dodge out of the way and are on opposite sides of the Wurmple. "Mudkip, give it a Tackle!" I shout. Mudkip runs full force towards the Wurmple and slams into it as hard as it can. The Wurmple flies back a couple feet and tries to get up. I quickly grab an empty Pokeball and throw it at it. The ball hits it and bounces up before opening and covering Wurmple in a red light recedes back into the ball taking Wurmple with it. The ball starts to shake a bit as it tries to escape. Watching the ball shake, feels like an eternity. It stops and there is a ding and the ball remains still.

I walk over and pick the ball up. I've just caught my first Pokemon. I have to use all of my self-control and willpower not to jump around like a child at Christmas. I suppose I don't have enough of either of those things either, because I end up jumping around anyway. I look over to Mudkip and she is jumping around as well. I kneel down in front of her. "Great job, Mudkip. You did really well." Mudkip rams her head into me affectionately. "Alright, let's go back home." We turn to leave when suddenly we hear a branch break above us. There is a scream and someone falls from a tree and lands in some bushes. I run over to the bushes to see if they are ok. When I get there, my heart falls into my stomach. Jennifer is lying in the bushes.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Oh, it's the guy with the staring problem. What was your name again?" she asks with frustrated undertones. She struggles to find footing to get out of the bushes. When she can't, she holds out her hand, asking for my assistance.

I grab her hand and pull her up. I can't help but notice how soft they are, but with a firm grip. "My name is Simon." She stands up and dusts herself off. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm here doing some research on the kinds of Pokemon that can be found in this region. And before you ask, I was up in the tree to quietly view the different species in this forest."

"Ah… And then the branch broke and you fell." She rolls her eyes and nods. "Well, I'll see you later. I'm off to look around more." I say and start walking deeper into the woods.

"Wait…" She walks over to me. "I um… I'm kind of…"

"Lost?" She nods, her face red with embarrassment. "Well, I suppose I can lead you out… On one condition."

"What?"

"Let me take you out on a date. I'm going to be here for another day at least because my friend is sick."

She remains silent for a few minutes. "Can't it be anything else?"

"Come on, it's one date."

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you. One date though."

We forge through the underbrush and soon reach the path again. We walk down it, her trailing slightly behind me. We walk in complete silence aside from the wind through the trees and a creek somewhere in the forest. We reach the edge of the forest when a black figure drops from a tree, blocking our path. "You're from around here, ain'tcha?" He demands. His voice is deep and his build burly. He wears a large leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. His head is bald and one of his ears was pierced.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I reply.

"Show me where the shrine of the Swords of Justice are, and you can leave here in one piece" he growls.

"The what? You must be nuts. I've never heard of anything like that here."

"Tell me what I want to know, or my Pokemon will force it out of you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball.

I pull Mudkip's Pokeball out. "Bring it on!" I exclaim as I toss it into the air. Mudkip appears from it, ready to fight.

The man tosses his Pokeball into the air and the red light emitted from the opening ball touches the ground. It recedes back into the ball leaving a Pokemon with light tan fur, but with bear arms and legs. It also had metal shackles on its wrist.

My stomach drops when I realize that it is a is a Fighting type that will chase its target for very long periods of time. Not to mention it is at the end of its evolution line, so this guy has been training it for quite a while. There is no way I can win.

"Ralts, Teleport us out of here!" Jennifer shouts. I feel myself yanked backwards into what looks like a multi-colored tube. I can't breathe and my head begins to hurt. Then, as suddenly as it happened, it is over. I look around and see that we are just outside Winson Hotel. "Great work, thank you Ralts." Jennifer says to a short Pokemon that looks like it wears a white dress and a green helmet with a red horn on the front. She points Ralts' ball at it and a red light takes it back into the ball. She turns to me and angrily squints her eyes at me. "So. I think that makes us even."

"It… wait, what?" I stammer.

"We are even. You helped me get out of the forest, and I saved you from cue ball back there."

"I…" I start. "I guess you're right." My heart sinks and I look at the ground, feeling defeated.

"Look, it's not you. I just don't have time to be going on dates or anything like that. I came here for research and that is what I aim to do. Sorry."

"It's fine. I can't thank you enough for saving me and Mudkip."

"Don't worry about it." She starts to walk through the doors to the hotel and then turns back to me. "You know, I'll be in town for another day, and I wouldn't mind being shown around."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Look, if you are going to play hard to get, I'll just leave tonight."

"No!" I yell. An old married couple stares at me as they walk by. I nod and wave as they pass by. They shake their heads at me like I'm crazy. I clear my throat trying to act cool. "I mean, yeah I can show you around."

"Great. So how about tomorrow at 1?"


End file.
